fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Der neue Meister der Verwandlung
"JA VERDAMMT! EIN KLEINER PINKER BALL UND EIN KLEINER BLAUER BALL! SIND DIE HIER VORBEIGEKOMMEN?!?" "Gerda, du bist in der ganzen Stadt zu hören!" macht Almira klar. "Weißt du wie egal mir das ist?" "Zu sehr..." Der Torwächter, der bereits einen gehörigen Gehörschaden hat, meldet sich in der kurzen Atempause von Gerda zu Wort: "Tie zint hier vorpei kekommen unt wollten wizzen wo hier taz näkzte Hotel izt." "UND WO IST DAS?!?" fragt Gerda nun ebenfalls. "Tritte Straze linkz... Zum schlafenten Notty... Nicht zu verfehlen..." "Geht doch." Etwas grob greift sich Gerda Almira, Kelke und Waddle D und läuft damit direkt in die genannte Richtung. "Frau Reifenfrost, ich erbitte um eine Pause..." meldet sich schließlich der Waddle Dee in Multicolor. "Hey, wer von uns beiden hat hier die letzten beiden Eisdrachen ohne Hilfe fertig machen müssen?" Kelke meldet sich auf Gerdas Aussage zu Wort: "Du hast klar und deutlich gesagt: Wehe, einer von euch mischt sich ein, weil wenn das einer macht, dann sind wir tot! Du hast also darauf bestanden, die Eisdrachen selbst fertig zu machen." Kelke kommt nochmal mit einem scharfen Blick davon, dann sagt Gerda: "Wenn wir den pinken Sesselpupser und Meta-High gefunden haben, dann sind wir in einem Hotel, falls ihr euch errinert. Und jetzt: BEEILT EUCH GEFÄLLIGST MAL EIN BISCHEN!!!" Kirby wird von einem Geräusch geweckt. Da Meta aber noch schläft, findet er, das es unfair ist, wenn nur er wach ist und weckt Meta ebenfalls. Nach einigen ruhigen Versuchen versucht es Kirby mit der Brüll-Methode: "STEH AUF, META!" Damit wird Meta mit einem Schlag wach. "Was ist passiert?!? Werden wir angegriffen?!?" "Nö, aber mir ist langweilig." Das ist zu viel für Meta-Knight. Er hatte schon mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet, als Kirby ihn wachgeschrien hat, aber das Kirby ihn aus LANGEWEILE geweckt hat... Meta fühlt sich wie im Kindergarten. Er will sich grade wieder hinlegen, da kreischt Kirby auf. "WAS IST DENN?!?" brüllt Meta so laut, dass aus dem Nebenzimmer geklopft und geflucht wird. "Hast du mein Bild gesehen?" fragt Kirby ganz aufgeregt und durchwühlt alles, was er dabei hat und alles, was Meta dabei hat. "Was für ein Bild? Und könntest du bitte aus meinen Sachen rausgehen?" "Mein Familienbild! GIB'S ZU, DU HAST ES GESTOHLEN!!!" Wütend rennt Kirby auf Meta zu und springt ihm ins Gesicht. "Hör mal Kirby, ich wusste noch nicht mal dass du ein Familienbild hast, außerdem interessieren mich deine Wertsachen nicht, schon allein deswegen, weil ich dachte, dass deine einzige Wertsache Essen ist..." "GIB MIR MEIN BILD ZURÜCK!" brüllt Kirby, woraufhin Meta sagt: "Meinst du zufällig das kline Foto da hinten im Mülleimer?" Panisch rennt Kirby zum Mülleimer, holt das Foto raus und atmet auf, es hat keinen Schaden genommen. "Meta, dieses Bild ist heilig, da ist meine Familie drauf!" "Kirby, ich interessiere mich nicht für deine Familiengeschichte." Metas Einwand hat nichts bewirkt, Kirby rückt näher zu ihm und zählt die Personen auf, die auf dem Bild zu sehen sind: "Also, das ganz links, das ist meine Oma, daneben steht meine Mama, das auf ihrem Arm bin ich, daneben steht mein Papa, das kleine blaue da ist Kirburu, mein großer Bruder, und das ganz rechts ist mein Uropa." "Was denn, du hast einen Bruder? Und ich dachte, einer von denen ist schon zu viel..." Ganz euphorisch, dass er sein Bild wieder hat springt Kirby im Zimmer rum, da klopft es. "Meta, machst du auf?" "Wenns sein muss..." Meta geht zur Tür, doch bereits bevor er sie aufmacht hat er ein ganz mieses Gefühl. Meta öffnet die Tür... Und wird prompt eingefroren, worauf Kirby sagt: "Hallo Gerda, schön dass du da bist." "HATSCHI!" "Gesundheit!" ruft Kirby sofort, nachdem Metas Nieser verklungen ist. "Sie wollen also auschecken? Gut. Das macht dann... 200 $." Auf diese Aussage der Rezeption wird Gerda erstmal sauer, und zwar richtig. "WAS HABT IHR ZWEI EIGENTLICH GEMACHT?!?" brüllt sie so laut, dass das ganze Hotel wach wird. "Ehm, geschlafen, gegessen, oh, und geschlafen." antwortet Kirby, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. "Gerda, beruhig dich, wir sind hier in einem öffentlichen Gebäude!" fordert Almira Gerda zur Beruhigung auf, und auch eine andere Person ist dieser Meinung: "So sehe ich das auch, es ist doch wirklich nicht zu viel verlangt, hier ein bischen zu schlafen!" Kirby erschrickt mit einem lauten und hohen Quietscher. "Wer sind Sie denn?" fragt Meta sofort, denn eine Person wie diese hat er noch nie gesehen. "Mein Name ist Gusto Service, Finanzminister von Dedus. Und ich möchte betonen, dass dieser noch ziemlich niedrige Preis so ein Gebrüll nicht auszulösen hat." "Was? ich sollte Sie..." Eine schrille Pfeife ertönt. Kirby, Meta, Gerda, Kelke, Almira und Gusto halten sich die Ohren zu. Warum die Rezeption das nicht macht ist nicht zu erkennen. Nachdem Waddle D aufgehört hat, zu pfeifen, fängt er an, in seiner für ihn typischen Redeweise mit Gerda zu reden: "Es ist Ihnen nicht erlaubt, Ihnen unbekannte Personen umzubringen!" "Wie war das, du kleiner..." "Stillgestanden! Kein Ton! Ihr Kommandant wird das regeln!" Somit dreht sich Waddle D um, und Kirby und Kelke haben Mühe, Gerda fest zu halten. "Ich entschuldige mich! Wir werden dieses Gebäude umgehend verlassen, Mister. Also Männer und Frauen, kehrt Marsch!" Waddle D dreht sich um, Kirby und Kelke drehen Gerda um, die anderen verlassen das Gebäude freiwillig. "Meine Güte, hier stehen aber verdammt viele Fernseher, und kein einziger zeigt den Kuchen-Kanal!" ruft Kirby, nachdem er gesehen hat, dass an jeder Hauswand mindestens ein Bildschirm hängt. Kurz darauf gehen alle Bildschirme an, zu sehen ist Galacta-Knight. Dieser fängt logischerweise auch sofort an, etwas zu sagen: "Bürger von Dedus-Stadt! Ich habe erfahren, dass sich einige Verbrecher unter uns aufhalten! Wenn Sie einen pinken Ball, der nur ans Essen denkt, oder einen blauen Ball mit Maske sehen, sind Sie autorisiert, diese umgehend zu töten. Sichtungen, die ohne die Eliminierung dieser Personen vonstatten gegangen sind, sind mir umgehend zu melden." Damit ist die Rede vorbei. Und natürlich brüllt Kirby sofort laut auf: "Gar nicht wahr! Ich denke NICHT immer nur ans Essen!!" Damit hat Kirby sich verraten. Sofort hat sich eine große Masse um die Gruppe gebildet. "Super, Kirby, das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt. Wir haben so schon genug Probleme!" zischt Meta Kirby zu und ist gleichzeitig bereit, seine Waffe zu ziehen. Für Gerda, die sowieso schon auf 180 ist, ist diese Situation jedoch perfekt, um ein bischen Ärger abzubauen. Um ihren Frust über Waddle D und diesen merkwürdigen Mann abzubauen friert Gerda kurzerhand alle ein, die ihr im Weg stehen, während Kirby, Meta, Kelke, Waddle D und Almira ihr nachlaufen. Galacta beobachtet es. Er sieht, wie diese Eishexe sich ihren Weg durch die Bürger bahnt. Dieses Unrecht ist schon wieder entkommen! Es ist verhext. "Minister... Ist etwas passiert?" fragt eine Stimme hinter Galacta. "Nein, mein Kaiser, nichts ist passiert, nichts von Bedeutung. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen darüber, wo dieser Gusto bleibt. Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der besser mit den Finanzen dieses Landes umgehen konnte, als er." "Hat man inzwischen den Standort des, wie Sie ihn genannt haben, Verräters ausgemacht?" fragt der Kaiser wieder. "Nein, aber keine Sorge, wir werden Droper finden. Er wird schon sehen, was er davon hat, mir, der Personifikation der Gerechtigkeit, entgegenzutreten!" "Meta! Gerda! Ihr seid fies, hört auf damit!" brüllt Kirby, und das schon eine gefühlte halbe Stunde. Während Meta Kirby festhält drischt Gerda mit voller Kraft auf den jungen Traumländer ein, während sie ihm weißmacht: "Nur wegen dir mussten wir überhaupt aus der Stadt und sind jetzt wieder in dieser Schweinekälte! Jetzt wirst du eben auch dafür büßen!" "Aber Gerda, glaubst du nicht, dass das jetzt doch langsam aber sicher genug ist?" springt Almira ein. "Hör nicht auf sie, schlag ihn tot, dann haben wir mehr Essen, wenn wir zu Hause sind!" ruft Kelke dazwischen. "Nein, so gütig bin ich nicht, dieser kleine pinke Sesselpupser wird jetzt ganz alleine den Weg in die nächstbeste Stadt finden, wenn er nicht zu Erdbeermatsch verarbeitet werden will!" "Erdbeermatsch..." Kirbys Fantasie bringt ihm eine weitere Tracht Prügel ein. "Schnee, Schnee, Schnee, Schnee, Hunger, Schnee, Schnee, Schnee, Hunger..." "KIRBY! HALT DIE KLAPPE ODER ES SETZT WAS!" brüllt Gerda, denn Kirbys inzwischen komplett überflüssige, sich wiederholende Kommentare gehen der ganzen Gruppe auf den Wecker. "ICH SEH WAS!!!" brüllt Kirby plötzlich. "Ja, Schnee, das haben wir bereits mitbekommen." antwortet Meta darauf, doch Kirby verneint und zeigt in die Ferne. "Ist das nicht dieser Gusto Service, den wir im Hotel getroffen haben?" stellt Kirby fest. Für Gerda ist dieser Zufall jedoch perfekt. "Den schnappen wir uns, dann können wir sicher sein, dass wir die nächste Stadt sicher erreichen!" "Gerda, das ist keine gute Idee!" ruft Meta noch, doch Gerda stürmt bereits vor und springt Gusto direkt an. "Lassen Sie mich los! Ich habe Beziehungen!" schreit dieser daraufhin, nur um kurz darauf von Gerda angeschrien zu werden: "Schnauze, wo ist hier die nächste Stadt? WIRD'S BALD?!?" "Das ist Protesta, da wollte ich sowieso gerade hin. Und es wäre praktischer für Sie, wenn Sie mich jetzt los lassen würden!" "Gerda, der Mann hat recht, wir haben kein recht, ihn festzuhalten." Fügt Meta Gustos Selbstverteidigung hinzu. "HALT DIE KLAPPE, META-SIGHT!" "Gerda, wie oft muss ich dir sagen, dass es Meta-KNIGHT heißt, bevor du es kapierst?" Meta kämpft auf verlorenem Posten, denn mit einem flotten "Gar nicht, Meta-Zight." ist die Diskussion für Gerda erledigt. "Also, lässt du den Mann jetzt los?" fragt Meta erneut. "Nicht, bevor er uns zu diesem Protesta geführt hat!" "Dies ist meine letzte Warnung!" meldet sich Gusto wieder zu Wort, "Steigen Sie jetzt von mir runter, oder Sie werden etwas schreckliches erleben!" "ICH LASS MICH DOCH VON DIR NICHT EINSCHÜCHTERN, DU ANZUGTRÄGER!!!" ist Gerdas lautstarke Antwort darauf. "Ich habe Sie gewarnt." Mit einem starken Elektroschock fliegt Gerda regelrecht von Gusto runter. "Meine Warnungen wurden nicht erhöhrt. Und damit Sie mich nicht weiter belästigen..." Ein merkwürdiges dunkles Licht umgibt Gusto, eins, dass bei der Gruppe unbehagen auslöst. "... werde ich jetzt mein wahres Gesicht zeigen!" Mit diesen Worten ist aus dem unscheinbaren Anzugträger Gusto Service... Nightmare de la Nuit geworden! Kirby fängt sofort an, wie ein Wasserfall loszuplappern: "DU?!? Das ist unmöglich, wir sind hier eine Murxillionen Kilometer von Traumland entfernt! Du kannst nicht hier sein! Das ist absolut unmöglich! Du hast keine Aufentaltsgenehmigung! Das erzähl ich sofort deinem Vorgesetzten! Warte nur, ich mach dich..." "MAUL HALTEN!!!" rufen Meta, Gerda und Nightmare gleichzeitig. "Ich hab doch nur meine Meinung kundgetan! Wenn das hier irgendjemand aufschreibt und veröffentlicht, dann soll der auch wissen, dass ich logisch denken kann!" protestiert Kirby, wobei er gleich von Kelkes Witzen zurechtgestuzt wird: "Niemand wird diesen Mist jemals aufschreiben, erst recht nicht den, den DU laberst! Und selbst wenn, dann werde ICH die Hauptperson sein und nicht du!" Das geht noch eine ganze Zeit so, Kirby hat inzwischen dass Argument gebracht, dass er es war, der diese Reise vorgeschlagen hat, während Kelke der Meinung ist, seine Witze heitern das allgemeine Gemüt besser auf als Kirbys absolute Inkompetenz. Für Gerda, Meta, Almira und Waddle D ist das allerdings die geringste Sorge. "KÖNNTET IHR ZWEI MAL AUFHÖREN, EUCH ÜBER IRREALES ZEUG ZU STREITEN UND HELFEN?!?" brüllt Gerda so laut, das vor Schreck einige Chilly flüchten, die sich in der Gegend gebildet haben. "Aber Gerda! Du musst einsehen, dass ich mehr geleistet hab als Kelke je getan hat!" Kirby fühlt sich beleidigt, und seine Wut darüber lässt er an Nightmare aus: "Du bist doch Schuld daran! Nur weil DU aufgetaucht bist streiten wir uns, denn wenn du nicht aufgetaucht wärst, dann hätte ich nicht angefangen, meine Gedanken aufzuzählen und dann hättet ihr mich nicht unterbrochen und dann wäre es nicht zum Streit zwischen Kelke und mir gekommen und dann hätte ich nicht das gesagt, das ich grade gesagt habe! So, das wollte ich mal gesagt haben!" Befriedigt geht Kirby zur Gruppe zurück und brüllt: "Los jetzt, wir wollen die Stadt doch schließlich heute noch erreichen!" "Kirby... gehts dir zu gut?" fragt Meta daraufhin, denn es kommt nicht alle Tage vor, dass Kirby direkt nachdem er jemanden angeschrien hat, den er nicht mag, diesen jemand komplett ignoriert. In diesem Fall halt Nightmare. Dieser meldet sich auch zu Wort: "Was auch immer, ich habe keine Zeit, mich mit euch Nervensägen rumzuschlagen. Mein Projekt kommt gut voran. Bald werdet ihr ein paar vertraute Gesichter wiedersehen. Gwahahaha! Bis dahin, habt schöne Alpträume!" Mit diesen Worten entschwebt Nightmare gen Turm. "Schöne Alpträume... muss ich das kapiert haben?" fragt Kirby, nur um sofort einen guten Schlag ins Gesicht zu bekommen. "Er hat gesagt, dass er nach Protesta wollte... Also müssen wir da lang!" stellt Gerda fest, während sie ihre Faust massiert. "Wer sind Sie denn?" fragt Galcata, nachdem eine merkwürdige Person um eine Audienz beim Kaiser gebeten hat. Diese Antwortet: "Mein Name... der ist... Eram... Eram Thgin..." "Eram Tghin? Was ist das denn für ein Name? Was auch immer, was wollen Sie?" Eram fährt fort: "Ein Freund von mir... der wurde überfallen... Von einer kleinen Gruppe... merkwürdiger Personen... Ich dachte... vielleicht hilft Euch das... mein Kaiser..." Galacta überdenkt diese Aussage, bevor er dann sagt: "Was denkt Ihr, mein Kaiser, ist diese Gruppe vielleicht die Gruppe gesuchter Personen? Allerdings... könnte diese Person hier auch ein Spion von ihnen sein!" Ohne auf eine Antwort des Kaisers zu warten zieht Galacta seine Lanze und hält sie Eram unter das Kinn. "Erzählen Sie auch wirklich die Wahrheit?" "Ja, das tue ich! Bitte, erstechen Sie mich nicht!!!" brüllt Eram in Todesangst. Für Galacta ist diese Aussage aber kein Beweis und er sticht bereits ein bischen mit der Lanze zu. "Hören Sie auf, Minister!" ruft der Kaiser dazwischen. Galacta steht der Zorn förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber er fügt sich dem Befehl und fängt wieder an zu fragen: "Wohin sind diese Personen gegangen?" "Nach... Protesta... Glaub ich... ich könnte mich auch irren..." Galacta überlegt einen Moment. "Mein Kaiser, ich werde persönlich nach Protesta gehen. Es wäre fatal, wenn diese Gruppe Kleinkrimineller Droper trifft. Oder, nein, ich habe einen besseren Plan! Sollen sie ruhig auf diesen Verräter Droper treffen... Ich weiß jetzt schon, wo sie hingehen werden, und dort werde ich auf sie warten! Nun denn... Wachen! Nehmt diesen Mann fest! Er darf den Trum nicht mehr verlassen!" In Panik flüchtet Eram die Treppen nach unten. "Folgt ihm! Es darf ihm nicht gelingen, den Turm lebend zu verlassen!" Die Wachen, zwei Edge-Knight, folgen dem Flüchtenden. Gusto steigt die Treppen hoch. Eine der Wachen fragt sofort, ob eine Person in dunkelblauer Kleidung an ihm vorbeigekommen ist. "Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen, ich habe noch einige Treppen vor mir, und die Finanzen berechnen sich nicht von allein oder in dieser Kälte." antwortet Gusto, worauf die Wachen an ihm vorbei laufen. Gusto schaut ihnen nach. "Puh... Das war knapp. Aber anscheinend ist hier niemand wirklich intelligent. Gusto Service darf hier durch, aber Eram Tghin wird exekutiert. Aber egal ob Gusto oder Eram, keiner dieser beiden Männer existiert in Wirklichkeit. Die Macht des Herzens dieses Turms, sie wird bald mir, Nightmare, gehören! Und mit ihrer Macht werde ich sie bald wiedersehen können... Mwehehehe!!" "Da steht ein Ortsschild..." jammert Kirby, denn seine Beine sind bereits taub. "Gute Arbeit, Soldat! General Reifenfrost, wir haben den Ort "Protesta" erreicht!" Auf Waddle Ds Ansage fragt Gerda: "Seit wann bin ich denn General? Und seit wann ist Kirby etwas anderes als der pinke Sesselpupser?" "War ich das schon mal?" fragt Kirby sofort. "Weil wenn ja, dann hätte ich gewusst, was ich werden sollte! Nur, weil Kirburu immer gesagt hat: Geh zur Polizei, da kannst du auch sein, ohne einen Kopf zu haben!" "Wer?" fragt Gerda, worauf Meta antwortet: "Sein Bruder. Fragt mich nicht, woher ich das weiß." "Woher weißt du das?" fragt Kelke daraufhin sofort. "Ich hab es aus deinem Gehirn gesaugt, weißt du?" "Meta... Deine Witze sind echt mieß." "Bürgermeister, da stehen Personen vor dem Haus." sagt eine Person im Rathaus zu Droper. "Lasset se die rei." antwortet dieser. Der Bedienstete öffnet die Tür, einige Personen kommen rein... Und sofort ist ein lauter Schrei zu vernehmen: "Das kann nicht sein! DER!!! Von dem versteh ich doch kein Wort!" "Hergottsblitz nau weil du zu bled bisch mi zu verstehe dud des net heiße dass du da hanne rumschreie kasch!" "Seht ihr? Er spricht schon wieder so'n komisches Kauderwelsch!" "Kirby, du kennst tatsächlich so ein schweres Wort?" fragt Meta auf Kirbys Beschwerde hin. "Wieso schwer? Ich finde, dass komisch nicht schwer ist." "Was au immer... Was isch euer Problem?" fährt Droper dazwischen. "Oh, natürlich... Es tut mir Leid, wir haben das gerade etwas vergessen. Nun, es ist so.... Galacta-Knight hat uns als gesuchte Personen erklärt und deswegen suchen wir nun jetzt irgendeinen Unterschlupf." "Gud, dann kennetr mal mitkomme, nach Whispus, i han doa a baar Bekannte die bestimmt helfed." Droper läuft los, gefolgt von Meta, Gerda, Kelke, Waddle D und Almira. Kirby bleibt im Raum stehen, und fängt an zu meckern: "Ey, kann mir mal jemand sagen, warum jetzt alle gehen?!?" }}